


Destinatários

by quarterbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/pseuds/quarterbaek
Summary: Quando Jongin, um estudante colegial que não acreditava no amor, recebeu um e-mail de si mesmo no futuro, ele não imaginava que existissem tantas vantagens de estar apaixonado por alguém. Nem que se apaixonaria pelo garoto com sorriso de coração antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.“Oi, meu nome é Kim Jongin. E você pode não acreditar agora, mas eu juro que nós somos almas gêmeas.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Destinatários

\--

 **De:** Kim Jongin. 24 anos, Universidade de Seul

 **Enviado:** 13 de janeiro de 2018 às 16:57

 **Destinatário:** Kim Jongin. Segundo ano do colegial, 2010

 **Assunto:** Sobre as vantagens de estar apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo

\--

Querido Jongin do passado,

Essa carta é para você. Não porque eu tenha achado que escrever um desabafo fosse uma boa ideia, mas porque fui obrigado a isso. Porque, por incrível que pareça, minha professora da faculdade acha que devemos tentar resgatar os erros do passado. Não é como se esse trabalho valesse uma boa nota, mas também não posso me privar de tentar alertá-lo.

Esta carta é para você. Para _nós_.

Para o Jongin de vinte e quatro anos, e o Jongin que ainda está cursando o segundo ano do colegial. Separados por oito anos de diferença no tempo.

A essa hora, você provavelmente está jogado no sofá com revistas em quadrinhos sobre a barriga — X-Men ou algum outro da Marvel, eu aposto — e uma lata de soda de maçã em cima da cômoda, enquanto você olha para o teto do quarto e se sente deslocado. Sei disso porque era assim que eu costumava ser.

Talvez você nem tenha um e-mail ainda. E, se serve de consolo, eu continuo sendo péssimo lidando com tecnologia tanto quanto você era. E melhor, muito melhor lidando com o amor do que você é agora.

Ei, Jongin do passado. Não se cobre demais. Você não é deslocado ou estranho. Não há nada de errado em não se sentir atraído por ninguém ainda, apenas significa que você não encontrou a pessoa certa. E a sua pessoa certa não é uma garota bonita da aula de _jazz_ , ou o tipo de pessoa que carrega batom cor-de-rosa nos lábios.

É alguém com olhos grandes, um sorriso de coração e a voz mais gentil do mundo. Um garoto chamado Do Kyungsoo. E pode até não parecer agora, mas eu garanto que há uma infinidade de vantagens em estar apaixonado por ele.

Naquele dia, se eu não estivesse atrasado, jamais teria esbarrado na senhorinha do apartamento 304-B a caminho das escadas, manchando minha camiseta de café. E talvez, se não tivesse voltado para casa para trocar de roupa, ou esperado o próximo sinal vermelho para atravessar a rua, nunca tivesse conhecido Do Kyungsoo, o garoto que perdeu o último ônibus para Busan.

Você vai encontrá-lo numa sexta-feira. Jeans justos nas coxas, um moletom cinza e fones de ouvido pendurados ao redor do pescoço. Não deixe que isso te impeça. No fundo, Kyungsoo só deixa os fones ali para não ser incomodado. Ele provavelmente vai te achar um incômodo, e depois vai rir quando você se desesperar porque não pôde ir para a festa.

“Está zombando de mim?”, você vai perguntar, e o rapaz balançará a cabeça, de repente muito sério.

“Não. É só que… nós perdemos o último ônibus para Busan.”

“Quanto tempo temos até o ônibus de Jung-gu?”

“Duas horas”

“Céus! O que eu vou fazer por duas horas inteiras?”

E, então, Kyungsoo lhe entregará um dos fones, pendurando-o em sua orelha o mais delicadamente possível. Quando ele apertar o play, _Creep_ , do Radiohead, começará a tocar. Aquela será a sua música preferida nos próximos meses, então aproveite para ouvi-la com atenção.

Por duas horas que me pareceram durar alguns minutos, Kyungsoo e eu jogamos conversa fora, com sua playlist de músicas _indie_ tocando como plano de fundo. Como um filme. Algum romance água com açúcar de Nicholas Sparks, mas sem que nenhum dos dois morra de câncer no final. Se esse fosse um livro, desses baratinhos que vendem em livrarias, talvez, a essa altura, eu já tivesse segurado a mão dele.

Não segurei a mão de Kyungsoo naquele dia.

Estava ocupado demais ficando assustado porque, pela primeira vez, estava gostando de manter toques casuais com alguém. Gostando de manter toques casuais com um _garoto._ Nossos ombros e braços se tocando muito levemente a cada movimento. O baixinho me chamando a atenção entre um assunto e outro e, sem querer, colocando a mão nas minhas coxas. Apenas por alguns segundos. Era incrível. E assustador.

Por isso, mesmo que você se sinta apavorado, não deixe de ir.

Kyungsoo vai estar sentado no ponto de ônibus. Não se atrase.

\--

♡

Quando se tratava de tecnologia, Kim Jongin era um completo desastre.

Àquela altura, aos dezesseis anos, todos os seus amigos do ensino médio já eram profissionais em criar redes sociais e enviar mensagens pelo celular na velocidade da luz. Alguns até sabiam hackear computadores. Eram criminosos adolescentes com mais espinhas do que bom senso, e Jongin sequer tinha um e-mail para receber os trabalhos dos colegas. Quanta injustiça.

Tentou criar um certa vez, mas acabara esquecendo a própria senha na mesma semana e nunca mais conseguira recuperá-lo. (Descanse em paz, jongin_1234@hotmail.com).

Nem mesmo seu vício em videogames fora capaz de aproximá-lo da tecnologia. Enquanto todos os jovens já tinham um console caríssimo na cômoda do quarto, o garoto ainda jogava Super Mario World em seu Super Nintendo ultrapassado. Ele preferia mil vezes criar calos nos polegares em seu controle quebrado e assoprar a entrada de fitas a todo momento do que lidar com o Xbox 360 dos amigos. Era complicado demais para o seu gosto.

Durante a aula de informática, naquela quarta-feira antes do seu aniversário, ele finalmente resolveu tentar criar um e-mail pela segunda vez. Entrou em um dos sites mais utilizados pelos jovens e seguiu todos os passos, preenchendo os seus dados pessoais e inventando um endereço e números de telefone falsos.

Afinal, Jongin não sabia quem tinha posse daquelas informações. E se fossem criminosos prontos para invadirem a sua casa? Ou membros da CIA… Talvez até cientistas da NASA.

— Vê se anota a senha dessa vez, Jongin — aconselhou Chanyeol. O garoto sentado ao seu lado tinha orelhas de abano e uma bandana do Nirvana esmagando as laterais da sua cabeça. — Você precisa aprender a enviar um anexo, nem que seja para trocar nudes com alguém, porque nas redes sociais você é um caso perdido.

Sehun, do outro lado, deu-lhe alguns tapinhas no ombro.

— Vai por mim, _brother._ Isso é o mínimo que você precisa para viver em paz.

— Um e-mail e fotos de garotas peladas? — ele respondeu, sem ânimo algum. — Pensei que existissem sites pra isso.

— Olha só pra ele, Sehun. Agindo como se fosse o rei da internet. — O rapaz alto cutucou o outro por trás da cadeira de Jongin, estalando a língua em desaprovação. — É óbvio que existem sites pra isso, cabeção. Mas assim que você começar a sair com alguma garota, vai precisar de um jeito pra que ela te envie fotos desse tipo.

Sehun balançou a cabeça, concordando. E ainda acrescentou:

— É, e você precisa estar preparado, cara. Ou vai me dizer que aquela gatinha do clube de _jazz_ não estava te dando o maior mole no outro dia?

Jongin ignorou os amigos. Não queria saber das garotas bonitas do _jazz_ nem nada daquilo. Nunca gostou de ser arrastado pelos colegas até o corredor das aulas de dança para espiar pelas janelas de vidro e discutir de qual delas eram as pernas mais bonitas. Espiar as meninas dançando não lhe parecia tão legal quanto parecia ser para Chanyeol e Sehun.

Por isso, enquanto aquele _blá blá blá_ insistente sobre fotos de nudez e a namorada que ele claramente não pretendia ter continuava, ele se focou em criar um nome de e-mail um pouco mais criativo do que da última vez. E, claro, uma senha que ele pudesse se lembrar nas semanas seguintes.

Foi assim que jjong_88@hotmail.com surgiu. Finalmente poderia trocar anexos dos trabalhos escolares com os amigos e jogar conversa fora no bate-papo online. Jongin esperava até ver sua caixa de entrada vazia por longos e longos dias, ou seus amigos enviando sites pornô disfarçados só para pregar-lhe uma peça nas aulas de informática, mas definitivamente não esperava por _aquilo._

Mesmo que ele tivesse acabado de criar sua conta e sequer tivesse passado o endereço para alguém, lá estava uma notificação não lida na sua lista de novas mensagens, parecendo incrivelmente mágica e surreal com as letras em negrito.

Ele tinha recebido seu primeiro e-mail.

♡

\--

 **De:** Kim Jongin. 24 anos, Universidade de Seul

 **Enviado:** 13 de janeiro de 2018 às 17:29

 **Destinatário:** Kim Jongin. Segundo ano do colegial, 2010

 **Assunto:** Decorar suas manias

\--

Olá, sou eu de novo.

Talvez você não ache isso tão legal agora, mas eu garanto que decorar as manias de alguém é uma das coisas mais gostosas do mundo.

Kyungsoo tem mania de franzir o nariz quando está irritado. De cantarolar músicas que só ele conhece quando está feliz demais, e também de esconder as mãos nos bolsos quando elas estão suadas, só para que eu não corra o risco de pegá-las entre as minhas. Ele sempre engole em seco e coça a nuca de modo nervoso antes de se erguer na ponta dos pés. Esse é o seu gesto favorito antes de se inclinar e me puxar para um beijo. Mas, às vezes, ele simplesmente me beija. Sem qualquer sinal. Sem aviso prévio. Esses são os meus preferidos.

Ele me bate de leve sempre que conto piadas ruins ou tento deixá-lo sem graça com alguma cantada, mas no fundo gosta disso. Me manda mensagens de boa noite quando pensa em mim antes de dormir e mensagens de bom dia quando sonha comigo.

Certa vez, ele até mesmo fez uma lista das minhas qualidades, só porque eu disse a ele que não era bom em nada. Ele é esse tipo de pessoa. Organizado até dizer chega, todo metódico com seus milhões de post-its coloridos no mural do quarto.

Naquela tarde, eu adormeci em seus braços enquanto ele lia _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_ com uma das mãos, a outra jamais abandonando o cafuné nos meus cabelos. Quando acordei, dessa vez sozinho em sua cama, eu estava com o corpo inteirinho cheio daqueles post-its por toda parte.

“Você tem um coração bom e puro”, dizia o bilhetinho grudado em meu peito, por cima da camiseta barata de algum super-herói. E um outro, colado na palma da minha mão. “Tem mãos delicadas e dedos que sabem contar histórias a cada toque na minha pele”.

Sobre a pintinha que só ele conhece, escondida na minha barriga, estava escrito: “Você tem essa pequena estrela na constelação do seu corpo que eu gosto tanto de beijar”.

E talvez ainda não seja uma boa hora para te contar sobre isso, mas o baixinho tem várias e várias pintinhas espalhadas pelo corpo todo, principalmente aquelas três marias trilhando um caminho na curva do seu pescoço. Beijá-las é quase uma obrigação.

Se eu tenho uma constelação em minha pele, Kyungsoo tem uma Via Láctea inteira.

\--

♡

— Uma jaqueta — disse Chanyeol, apanhando uma montanha de roupas e despejando sobre a cama do amigo. — Você deveria usar uma jaqueta.

— E calças rasgadas — completou Sehun, todo orgulhoso das suas dicas de moda.

Os dois bobalhões ficaram ali, braços cruzados e as cabeças balançando em concordância enquanto o Kim se olhava no espelho. Eram quase uma versão de cabelos castanhos dos gêmeos Weasley, de Harry Potter.

— Vocês querem que eu pareça um bad boy, é isso? — o garoto perguntou, se sentindo incrivelmente incomodado com o tecido jeans apertando-o nos cotovelos.

O Park resolveu esclarecer, gesticulando como um especialista no assunto.

— As _garotas_ querem que você pareça um bad boy. Você sabe bem como essa mulherada de agora sofre dessa síndrome amorosa de James Dean.

Jongin se perguntou se Kyungsoo gostaria que ele se vestisse de James Dean. E depois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Ele deveria estar pensando em alguém que sequer conhecia? Não era como se aquele e-mail pudesse ser verdadeiro, de todo modo. Era óbvio que alguém estava zombando dele.

Nos últimos dias, recebera não somente um, mas vários e-mails datados de 2018. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, certo? Mas, então, como a pessoa conseguira burlar o sistema para mudar a data para oito anos no futuro? Não fazia sentido algum.

Mesmo assustado, sua curiosidade não o deixou excluir as mensagens, e Jongin simplesmente leu todas elas. Leu, releu e ficou meio sonhador imaginando qual seria a possibilidade daquilo tudo ser real. Qual seria a possibilidade de _Kyungsoo_ ser real…

Em algum lugar no universo, com oito anos de diferença no tempo, talvez houvesse um Kyungsoo e um Jongin de mãos dadas nesse exato momento.

— Foi só a gente mencionar as garotas e o Jongin já está todo bobão — Sehun comentou, dando tapinhas na bochecha do amigo.

Jongin tentou disfarçar o sorriso abobado e se desfazer de todos aqueles pensamentos, como se os dois colegas pudessem enxergar através dele. E ele não queria que soubessem que ele estava pensando em outro garoto. Nem de longe.

— Bom, então parece que escolhemos sua roupa — Chanyeol disse, sorrindo como um tonto. — A festa é na sexta-feira, cabeção. Não vá se atrasar.

_“Kyungsoo vai estar sentado no ponto de ônibus. Não se atrase.”_

E quando se despediu dos amigos, Jongin já tinha a leve impressão de que jamais chegaria naquela festa. Ele já tinha um encontro marcado com um garoto de olhos grandes e sorriso de coração.

Porque, se Do Kyungsoo realmente existia em algum lugar do presente, Jongin também queria que ele fizesse parte do seu futuro.

♡

\--

 **De:** Kim Jongin. 24 anos, Universidade de Seul

 **Enviado:** 13 de janeiro de 2018 às 17:52

 **Destinatário:** Kim Jongin. Segundo ano do colegial, 2010

 **Assunto:** Pensar nele o tempo todo

\--

Caro Jongin,

Pensar em alguém o tempo todo parece incrivelmente deprimente e frustrante para quem vê de fora. Você deve estar pensando nisso nesse exato momento. (Eu te conheço). Mas preciso dizer que há algo de especial em não conseguir tirar um amor da cabeça.

Quando ouço alguma música e penso em Kyungsoo, parece que o universo está conspirando para que aquela letra seja a canção perfeita para nós dois. Algumas parecem dizer exatamente o que eu penso, e outras tudo aquilo que não tenho coragem de dizer.

Costumo enviar cada uma delas para ele. (Pelo KakaoTalk, se quiser saber. Com o tempo, aprendi como usá-lo). E sei que ele gosta de ouvi-las. E também chora escutando cada uma delas quando brigamos por alguma bobagem ou quando sente minha falta.

É desagradavelmente bom demorar longas horas para dormir pensando nele. É como estar andando na rua, pensar no encontro do dia anterior e começar a sorrir para tudo e para todos sem poder evitar. É algo incontrolável.

Algumas noites, simplesmente não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça. Perco o sono por sentir tanto a sua falta, então ligo para Kyungsoo, mesmo sabendo que é madrugada. Poderia enviar uma mensagem, mas não seria eficaz. “ _Precisava ouvir sua voz”,_ digo a ele pelo celular. E ele apenas age de modo compreensivo e continua conversando comigo até um dos dois pegar no sono primeiro.

“Não é quase como se estivéssemos dormindo juntos?”, foi o que perguntei certa vez.

E ele respondeu: “Separados por vários quilômetros de distância, sim. E, mesmo assim, é quase como se você estivesse aqui comigo.”

Eu sou tão, tão, tão sortudo por namorar o cara mais incrível de todos.

Espero que um dia você também seja.

\--

♡

Jongin corria como louco pela avenida principal, os cabelos contra o vento e a jaqueta jeans de bad boy agora amarrada na cintura. Nunca tinha se esforçado tanto numa corrida, nem mesmo durante a maratona dos jogos escolares do ensino médio.

Ele só queria chegar o mais rápido possível, com medo de perder Kyungsoo de vista. Seus amigos que o perdoassem por não ir à festa.

Quando chegou, com o peito subindo e descendo, quase sem fôlego, e os cabelos castanhos grudando na testa, Jongin viu um garoto. E ele era exatamente como os e-mails diziam. Baixinho, olhos grandes, calças jeans apertadas nas coxas e os fones pendurados no pescoço.

Do Kyungsoo era lindo.

Ele se sentou, tentando acalmar a respiração e pensar em algo para dizer. Quais eram as chances do garoto achá-lo um completo maluco? Altas, com certeza. Talvez devesse começar dizendo: “Perdemos o último ônibus.”

Mas eles não haviam perdido o ônibus. Não ainda.

Jongin chegara mais cedo do que havia planejado. Em seu relógio de pulso, faltavam cinco minutos para o ônibus passar. Ele esperou, respirando fundo. Reunindo coragem. O ar se condensava ao redor da sua boca a cada sopro de frustração.

E quando viu os faróis aparecendo como dois pontos luminosos perdidos na neblina, ele pensou que tudo estava perdido. Ele jamais conheceria Do Kyungsoo. Jamais seguraria a mão dele entre as suas.

O ônibus estacionou no ponto e uma mulher desceu, desaparecendo logo depois cidade adentro. O baixinho não entrou.

Jongin, então, virou o corpo na direção do desconhecido. Uma frase agora ensaiada na sua cabeça.

— Oi, meu nome é Kim Jongin. E você pode não acreditar agora, mas eu juro que nós somos almas gêmeas.

 _Que péssimo jeito de começar,_ ele pensou.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa, apenas por um segundo, e depois afastou os fones do ouvido para observá-lo com mais atenção. O garoto deixou o queixo cair, remexendo no bolso do casaco, apressado.

Jongin quase pensou que ele estava prestes a chamar a polícia.

— Você é Kim Jongin? — ele perguntou, a voz sussurrante e gentil soando mil vezes melhor do que na sua imaginação. Em suas mãos, havia um e-mail impresso meio amassado. — O Kyungsoo de vinte e quatro anos não parava de falar em você um instante.

Ele espiou o papel na mão do outro, surpreso. E também maravilhado.

— Você também?

— Sim — ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Jongin podia jurar que aquele era o próprio som da felicidade. — E ele disse que você ia gostar se eu fizesse isso.

Kyungsoo colocou um dos fones em seu ouvido. E, então, _Creep_ começou a tocar.

Agora, em dois lugares no universo, separados por oito anos de diferença no tempo, havia um Kim Jongin e um Do Kyungsoo de mãos dadas.


End file.
